Xeno Love
by R24
Summary: Name explains it all, Rates M for Sex scenes. Gaz enters the story...Dont flame me! but please review :
1. Violent Love

A/N: Ok never done an adult oriented story before but here gose for all you that like it.

Xeno Love

Chaoter 1: Vilolent Love

"I say we start dissecting his brain first"

"No we should kill him; you have no idea what he has put me through"

"Zim dissecting his brain with be painful while he still alive"

"Dame it female I am Zim! And we shall do what I say!" at this Tak tackled Zim right into crates. Dib could hear them fighting each other from the laser blasts going off and had a little time to find a way to escape. He hoped they would kill each other. Dib tried in vain to untie is hands as he knew that whoever won would do horrible things to him. Suddenly Tak was thrown into a pile of crates as Zim raced out on his spider legs welding a laser sword.

"I win Tak now submit to my will so I can kill him! He is to dangerous to be left alive a minute longer"

"This stupid human dared to dissect me he must be tortured!" Tak said leaping out of the crates tackling Zim to the ground. Unknown to them Dib saw a curious capsule leaking something into the air.

Zim expected he would be killed as he saw Tak stare down at him but instead she kissed him hard. Zim was perplexed as Tak broke her kiss then started licking his antenna. Dib looked on in confusion at this as Zim had a look of complete ecstasy on his face. Tak then looked into Zim's eyes "Zim you're the only male Irken on this mud ball and I have always wanted to experience how our race mated centuries ago". Zim couldn't help himself and met her gaze with a hard kiss while Dib tried desperately to forget what he was seeing.

Tak pushed Zim back against a crate, tore off his shirt and started licking his chest easing her way down to his waist. "I don't know if our species did this but I saw it on this human program called porn that females do to human males" she said as she unzipped Zim's trousers. Zim's penis burst out and hit Tak in her head. Tak recoiled and then grabbed it and started stroking it. Zim couldn't speak he was enjoying it so much as Tak began to wrap her snake like tongue around his shaft.

"Uhhhh Tak I think I'm going to explode"

"Oh no you can't, how these humans say…..cum yet" she said as she started deep throughting much to Zim's ecstasy. _I can't take much more of this _Zim thought as he quickly grabbed Tak's antenna causing her to recoil and then hit her hard across the face pushing her onto the ground and then he quickly jumped on top of her.

"The males in Irken society where dominated by females in the past, but this is my home!" Zim shouted as he licked Taks cheek where he had slapped her.

"Zim I uhhhhhhhhh"

"Shush my little sadist, you are in my home yet are giving me all the pleasure" Zim said grinning evilly as he tore of Taks shirt and stared at her bare chest causing Tak to blush. Zim sat Tak on top of his lap and started kissing her while both their antenna rubbed against each other. As Zim continued Tak drove her claws into Zim's back causing him to dig his claws into her. Meanwhile Dib was still perplexed at not only what was happening when both Tak and Zim still hate each other and also how violent it was. As Dib tried in vain again to remove his binding's he realized he had gotten an erection.

Several minutes had past and both where breathing heavily "Tak I'm going to explode"

"I want you in me Zim"

Zim laid Tak on the ground and pulled her trousers off. "Zim I've never done this before"

"Neither of us has, this will be the first time in centuries for our race" Zim said breathing heavily. "Are you ready my little daemon?"

"Yes!" she shouted scratching his face drawing blood. Zim just smiled back and plunged into her. Tak gave out screams as Zim started to thrust back and forth. Dib could see despite the violence both aliens where lost in their lust from the expression on both their faces. Zim then turned Tak around until she was on all fours "You dominating little ….." Before she could finish Zim began thrusting even harder. In the throes of passion both there antenna twisted around each other. "Oh yes don't stop!" Tak yelled.

"Tak I'm almost there"

"Yes fill me with your seed!" in that moment they both climaxed. After Zim fell on top of Tak exhausted.

"Victory for Zim" Zim whispered, at which point Tak elbowed him in the face making him fall to her side. Both lay on the ground exuasted.

"So…what…now…." Still want to torture Dib then try to kill me?"

"Oh shut up"

And in the corner Dib still could not untie his hands or relieve himself of his erection.

A/N: All for now :) mayby more to come.


	2. Threeso What?

A/N: Both Gaz and Dib are over 18. Also dont flame me! you did say you wanted more right?

Chapter2: Thereeso what?

Zim still tired from his encounter just lay on the floor. Tak meanwhile still had energy and was making her way over to Dib. Dib did not know whether to be afraid or happy at seeing a naked female alien come towards him. Tak bent down and eyed Dib's crotch and started rubbing it. "I wonder how earth male's fair Dib?" she said as she unzipped his trousers reveling his buldge. Oh don't look like that, I know what all you male Sci Fi geeks dream about is bedding a hot female alien. Am I wrong?" She said smiling. Just as she was about to pull down his boxers Gaz stumbled out of a ventilation shaft.

"Ok Zim give my brother ba…" Gaz went silent as she saw a naked Zim passed out on the ground and a naked Tak molesting her brother. "I don't know what sick perverted game your playing with your alien friends Dib but it's time to go home, its family night and where going out". Dib tried in vain to wriggle out of his binding as Tak stood up.

"Oh Gaz you're not going to interrupt my fun are you?" Tak said evilly smiling.

"I will…" Gaz couldn't finishes as she felt lightheaded and out of the corner of her eye saw a strange capsule. Before she knew what happened Tak has slid behind her. As Gaz tried to struggle Tak started licking Gaz's face and neck.

"Have you ever been with a female Gaz? I know I haven't but I've seen videos of the practice of it during research" Tak said as her right hand slid under Gaz's top and fondled her breasts while her left arm started stroking her crotch. As Tak continued her stroking and licking Gaz went limp, normally she kill at this point but she just lost all her will, turned her head and kissed Tak. Dib meanwhile could not believe his eyes. Tak proceeded to undress Gaz of her top and bra and went to remove her dress when Zim appeared right in front of them.

"Why Tak you naughty little irken did you think you could keep Gaz all to yourself?" Zim said as he pulled Gaz away and dropped her to her knees. "Now little Gazy suck" Gaz couldn't help herself and started to lick the top of Zim penis and slowly started working it. "Come on Gaz I know you can deep throat" at which point Gaz started to deep throat. Dib meanwhile was starting to the sighs of a complete mental breakdown.

Zim was at this point lying down in complete ecstasy as Gaz continued to work up and down his penis. Suddenly she felt her panties being pulled down and glanced back to see Tak licking her vagina. This continued until Tak eased towards Zim had started licking his penis too until he blew his loud over both of them. "Was it good for you Zim?" they both said as Zim just lay there with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"I want more, I've never had a male alien before" At this Zim used is spider legs to get up throwing Tak on her back and Gaz on top of her. He then smirked as he grabbed Gaz'z hips and entered her.

"Don't worry Tak I haven't forgotten about you he said as he plunged two of his spider legs into her. Tak and Gaz continued to rub against each other as Zim continued to pump both of them at faster speeds. This continued for a good 3 minutes before they all came.

A few minutes later both Zim and Gaz where passed out but Tak still had energy left and turned her head towards Dib with an evil glint in her eye.

A/N: Cliffhanger anyone?


End file.
